conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
World War III (FW)
– present (7 years, 3 months,and 21 days) | place = Southeast Asia North America Middle East Africa Pacific Atlantic Ocean | result = Ongoing | combatant1 = and -aligned North China (non-combatant role) | combatant2 = and -aligned Kingdom of Europa (West) United Commonwealth of Australia | combatant3 = Hurian Federation | commander1 = Liang Dezhong Professor Tore Nygård | commander2 = Kaitlyn Rachel Spencer John McCain Giampaolo Di Paola Admiral Édouard Guillaud General Volker Wieker | commander3 = Benjamin Williams Ibrahim Kourouma | units1 = | units2 = | units3 = | strength1 = | strength2 = | strength3 = | casualties1 = | casualties2 = | casualties3 = | notes = For full list, see Nations involved in World War III (FW). }}World War III, or the Third World War (WW3, WWIII) is a global military conflict lasting from June 2008 (2008 Invasion of Brazil) to the present. This, section for section, has involved many of the world's nations. In some of the sections, some nations were allied, and in others opposed each other/remained neutral, thus making World War III unique from World Wars I and II. The conflict was labeled as a World War on January 11th 2010, with the 2010 Yarphese War, however, earlier conflicts, like the Everett-Russia War or the 2008 Invasion of Brazil have also been seen as starting points. The war has been fought all over the world, and had numerous fronts and theaters. The main players in this war, are the Grand Yarphese Republic, which is usually on one side, the United States, the Union of Everett, Cascadia, the United Kingdom, France and Germany which are usually, but not always, allied with each other. Since 2011, the war has been quiet, with little armed conflicts occurring. Several nations have petitioned the United Nations to establish an official end to the war, however, others, such as the United States have apposed and are threatening to veto any such declarations. The Amazon Campaign ended in mid-2012, but officially the war is still ongoing. There has been no recent reports of violence, but no movements towards peace either. Background Since the end of the Cold War, the world political map was radically altered with the founding of new nations. The Grand Yarphese Republic, which was founded in 1994 out of already flawed states, led to the West's monitoring of the nation. The United States was especially vary, sharing their suspicion with countries such as the United Kingdom and by 2003, the Union of Everett. By 2010, the GYR was widely known for its interests in gaining influence in the Western hemisphere. The Second Falklands War is commonly accepted as the start of World War 3, when the Yarphese, in pursuit of that influence, invaded the disputed British-Argentinian territory of the Falkland Islands. However, 2009 was officially designated as the start of the war, as by that time the Union of Everett was already engaged in conflicts in the Middle East. Many political commentators say the invasion of the Falkland Islands was seen as an opportunity by the United States to prove its might to the world. The United States was largely absent during the invasion, however, by the Siege of the Grand Yarphese Republic, the United States had become a prominent participant to World War III. Sections of the war Amazon Campaign Battles 2010 Yarphese War Battles Second Iraqistan War The Second Iraqistan War was sparked following the Green Opposition protests, crackdowns and riots, a rescue mission attack against Iranian jails recovering British embassy workers, the Iran-4chanistan Incident and the PSF attack against Iranian nuclear facilities. Battles Pre-War *Green Opposition Party fails to win Iranian elections sparking mass protests in Iran. **Iranian government cracks-down on protests with violence, killing protesters and detaining hundreds. **Iran raids and detains British embassy workers in Tehran. ***Union of Everett ERTF teams and Israeli IDF commense rescue mission, recovering British workers, killing dozens of Iranian guards and jail personnel. *Anonymous and 4chanistan declare war on Iran following Iranian censorship of the internet. Mass Denial of Service attacks repeatedly cripple Iranian military and government servers and websites. **Iran-4chanistan Incident *Israeli IDF commense airstrikes against Iranian nuclear facilities. **Iran begins rocket attacks against Iraqistan. Second Iraqistan War *Security Alliance activates following rocket attacks resulting in the Union of Everett and Israel declaring war on Iran. *"Operation: Here We Go Again" **Everetti naval vessels, deployed from Yarphei following the Siege of Yarphei, land Marines, airstrikes and blockades against Iranian port cities. **Iraqistan, Israel and Everett commense invasion of Iran, deploying 650,000 droids to join Iraqistani forces on the Iran/Iraqistan border. Forces sweep east, taking cities. *Green Opposition Party and supporters begin riots against the Khaleed regime. Iranian Supreme Leader Ayatollah confirmed killed in the violence. **Security Alliance forces arrive in Tehran following massive IED attacks planted by Iranian military. Green Opposition Party takes control of government. **Iranian nuclear attack. Bomb misfires in eastern Tehran killing 43,000. **President Khaleed reported killed in Everetti GFW airstrike. *Iranian military agrees to ceasefire. 350,000 Iranian troops faction from Iranian Armed Forces, joining Green Opposition led government. Invasion of the United States Battles Battle of the OC *The United States' NORAD program detects a large approaching force towards California. **With not enough time to react, only segments of the United States Armed Forces and National Guard activate to the invasion in Southern California. **Yarphese naval vessels blockade and bombard Los Angeles. ***US Navy vessels arrive from San Diego and eliminate the Yarphese naval threat. **After several hours of fighting, Yarphese bombers cause mass confusion for civilians and military personnel alike. ***The move causes the Everetti government to send its Air Force. *With aide from the Everetti Air Force, the US Army repels the Yarphese northeast. Siege of Victorville *The City of Victorville is taken over by the Vietnamese Liberation Army. **George AFB is used for the VLA to resupply, and send a small, unnoticed force to Lake Tahoe. *The US Air Force and US Army National Guard begin a Siege of the city. *Civilians are executed by the VLA until the US forces cease fire. *The Siege becomes a war of attrition. *Fifteen days later, the US Army, Air Force and Victorville resistance are able to overthrow the VLA. Battle over the Rockies This happened concurrent to the Siege of Victorville *To drive air based attention away from Victorville, the VLA launches attacks on Salt Lake City and Boise via air forces. *The US Air Force begins sorties with the VLA. *The Everetti Air Force assists the USAF. **The joint effort eventually ends fighting with a US victory. Tahoe Uprising *US communists and the small detachment of VLA launch an uprising around Lake Tahoe. **The North Nevada Red Army declares its sovereignty over the cities of Reno and Elko. *US Army National Guardsmen launch simultaneous attacks on Elko and Reno. **The firepower of the NNRA is vastly underestimated, as the Yarphese have supplied them to become a sufficient fighting force. *After three days of fighting in northern Nevada, the US Army National Guard takes back Reno and Lake Tahoe. *The city of Elko is hit by a nuclear missile, destroying the city. Bombing of Elko *As the US Army makes its way into Elko, the Yarphese launch two nuclear devices at Sacramento and Elko. *Within seconds, the United States launches two in return at Kuantan and Saigon. *The nuclear devices strike at Elko and Kuantan, but the Saigon and Sacramento missiles are disabled mid-flight *Yarphese, NNRA, Everetti and American generals meet to discuss possible Yarphese surrender. **United States refuses Yarphese surrender and walks out at the meeting. 2010 War in the Caucasus Battles Moscovian Conflict Battles 2010 Cyber Attack Following the OIS invasion of the Union of Soviet Sovereign Republics, a series of unknown cyber attacks took down OIS countries around the world, leaving the OIS invasion with communication blackouts in some participants forces. Countries such as Northern China suffered the majority of attacks, leaving the entire nation crippled. Battles *The Chinese Golden Shield network firewall system goes down completely followed five minutes later by a total Chinese communications blackout. Internet service in the nation drops completely as do phone lines and satellite communications. **North Chinese military computers shutdown resulting in radar blackouts. **Flights to North China are forced to be grounded across the world as cyber attacks disrupt air traffic control. **International rail service to Chinese cities from neighboring countries is severely delayed due to the loss of stable electricity. **Protests intensify among Chinese and Muslim communities in PAFF countries occur worldwide. They had originally been protesting the Everetti travel restrictions to several countries, but the added attacks had caused some protests to turn violent. *Most Peruvian military communications are lost on the mainland. *Ulan Bator, the capital of Mongolia, loses most communications and radar. *Vietnamese military reports radar failures and radio signal interference. *Polish government on high alert following the hacking of many executive and legislative government computers. Screens are reportedly jammed converted to displaying a laughing skull and crossbones. **Laughing skulls and crossbones make appearances in several other OIS countries including Indonesia, Malaysia, Thailand, Myanmar, Peru and Pakistan. *Chinese nuclear launch systems are disrupted and begin activating. Silos open and missiles go into a standby mode. At the same time, a Chinese satellite drops from orbit and impacts outside of Udon Thani. **Chinese officials manually shut down the nuclear launch missiles. *"Let's Get This Party Started" by the band Korn reportedly begins looping on several OIS radio signals. *Chinese intelligence agencies and Communist party websites are defaced and come under massive denial of service attacks. The website domains are replaced with videos of dancing and singing Mudkipz. *North Chinese aircraft deployed to the USSR are forced to land as communications signals are replaced by Lady Gaga music. 2010 Arab-Israeli War Battles *Israel blockades the Suez Canal to halt OIS and Yarphese invasion of the USSR and Europe during the Moscovian Conflict. **Egypt launches an attack on Israel. **Israel declares war on Egypt. *IDF seize Egyptian cities of Ismailia and Suez and blockades the entire Suez Canal Zone. *Iraqistan deploys forces to its southern and western borders. *Jordan and Saudi Arabia declare war on Israel. *The Security Alliance is activated. **Iraqistan declares war on Jordan. **Everett declares war on Egypt, Jordan and Saudi Arabia. **Kuwait declares war on Iraqistan with a surprise invasion. *Kuwait is defeated by Iraqistan and is annexed into the country. *Egypt offers ceasefire with Israel. **Egypt, Israel and Everett sign peace treaty. Suez Canal is surrendered to Israeli control including 10 miles of land west of the canal into Egypt. *Saudi Arabia surrenders operations and withdraws troops, refuses to sign any treats or agreements. *Jordan is defeated by Iraqistan and Israel. **Jordan is annexed by Israel. Later is released to independence. **Iraqistan maintains control over northern Jordan lands. Indian Invasion of Southeast Asia 2010 Invasion of Myanmar Myanmar was invaded on June 5th, 2010 by the joint forces of NATO allies the United Kingdom, France, Germany, parts of Union of Everett forces and the army of India. Air Campaign *NATO and India initiate airstrikes against Myanmar air defenses, OIS and Tavoy aerial defenses and nuclear facilities in the region. *Paper leaflets are dropped over major cities of Myanmar promoting civil uprising against the Myanmar military Junta and a return to freedom and Democracy. Land Invasion *Indian and NATO naval vessels land on the shores of Myanmar. *Joint forces invade, battling Myanmar and OIS forces, eventually forcing the military Junta led armies out into Thailand and Yarphei. *Supporters of former Burmese Democratic government rise and join forces with NATO and India as the joint forces arrive in localities. *Tavoy is bombarded with an aerial campaign and cyber warfare. *China is forced to give up on its support of OIS defensive in Myanmar as India and the Union of Everett invade China. *Myanmar Junta is captured, killed or exiled as joint forces force out the last of Myanmar armed forces and liberate the capital. Re-Establishment *The exiled former Democratic Burmese government is restored to power with the aid of France and Germany and NATO peacekeeping forces as Burmese supporters take to arms to provide a national defense. Invasion of Communist China *India invades Nepal, China and Bangladesh. **India defeats Nepal and crosses into China, intending to liberate Tibet and invade China. *Indian forces capture Lanzhou and Chengdu. *Indian forces head northeast taking Taiyuan and begin operations against Beijing. *Everetti ERTF rescue Chinese political prisoner and recent Nobel Peace Prize winner from a Chinese prison, securing him in India. *Chinese PRC Communist Party struck by airstrike. Several leaders confirmed killed. *Cyber attacks against China begin and weaken Chinese military capabilities, taking down radar, communications, GPS and other vital systems. *Chongqing is captured by Indian forces. *OIS computer systems are replaced with dancing cartoon Tranh Chupyars who sings, "Blame Yarphei" to the tune of South Park's "Blame Canada" song. *ERTF forces from Everett and Israel commence several missions to locate and kill Chinese PRC leaders. *Beijing falls as western Chinese farmers, who were armed and supplied by India and Everetti forces, invade eastern China under the banner of the ROC and Taiwan. *HongKong falls under ROC and NATO control through British and Democratic influences. *Shanghai falls as ROC patriotism and anti-Communist ideology spreads through poor families and working citizens. Re-Establishment *The former Republic of China Democratic government, exiled from China by the PRC government nearly 50 years ago take control of China and command an end to Chinese involvement in WWIII and withdraws from the Moscovian Conflict. *The ROC declares China to be renamed the Republic of China from the former People's Republic of China. Central America invasion of Panama Battles *Central America and the Union of Everett launch a surprise attack on Panama to prevent OIS from utilizing the Panama Canal to commence attacks in the West from the Pacific. *Everetti and Central American forces invade Panama from the north. *Union of Everett Naval vessels blockade the Panama Canal from use of OIS military vessels and all Yarphese vessels. *Central American, Everetti and Cuban forces take over and secure the Panama canal, overrunning the Panamanian paramilitary guard forces. *Allied States Ecrufox Corporation mercenaries attempt to provide defense aid to Panamanian paramilitary troops. *Panama is secured by joint Central American-Everetti forces. *Ecrufox forces evacuate Panamanian officials from Panama. *Panama is later annexed by Central America as the war ends. Treaty of Beira On 24 December, 2010, most of the world's countries met in Beira, Mozambique to discuss ending the war. Notably, the United States was not present and to this day (2012), appose ending the war before the current Yarphese regime is stopped. Territorial Changes Fourteen clauses were recognized: I. Ostend Declaration: Belgium will officially sign a peace agreement with the Grand Yarphese Republic. II. Oirat Cession: Territory of the Grand Yarphese Republic will be ceded to Mongolia. III. ????: Territories of France and Germany and Myanmar are succeeded by the Republic of Burma. IV. Kampuchean Cession: Central Cambodia is ceded to the Grand Yarphese Republic. V: Annam Cession: South-Central Vietnam is ceded to the Grand Yarphese Republic. VI: Andaman Cession: The Andaman and Nicobar Islands are ceded to the Grand Yarphese Republic. VII: ????: Kuwait is annexed by Iraqistan. VIII: ????: Northern Jordan is annexed by Iraqistan. IX: ????: Southern Jordan is ceded to Israel. X: ????: Panama is annexed by Central America. XI: Punta Arenas Declaration: Chile opts into the Organization of Independent States. XII: Rio Gallegos Conference: The Treaty recognizes Yarphese control over the Falkland/Malvinas/Mầu Vinh Islands. XIII: Kimberley Cession: Parts of Northern Australia are annexed by the Grand Yarphese Republic. XIV: Adelaide Conference: Australia opts into the Organization of Independent States. This was however declared null and void with the founding of the United Commonwealth of Australia. Ending There have been several meetings and proposed official endings to the Third World War, most notably in the United Nations, however, several nations, including the United States, have declared that they will not recognized nor allow such proceedings without an end to the current Yarphese regime. See Also *Timeline of World War III (FW) *Nations involved in World War III (FW) Category:Wars Category:FW Storage